


Butterflies and Hurricanes

by Rhensis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piano, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhensis/pseuds/Rhensis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ll never beat me. I’m best at moaning, I’m used to it. After all, I’m such a bad little cockslut, aren’t I? Come on, Phil, fuck me, fuck me so hard I can’t walk home," Dan turns around, just in time for Phil’s lips to be placed against his own, taking him by surprise. He feels someone pull his fingers out of himself, and Phil replaces them with his own, adding a third just to make sure that Dan isn’t hurt.</p>
<p>"I want," Dan starts, interrupting himself with a moan, "to ride you,"</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> what a nsfw summary oops. again, this was originally posted on my tumblr (i am slowly moving my work over here too so it's available in both places, and im starting with my most popular fics)

He stares from the side of the stage, his eyes fixed on the hands pressing down gently on the keys. It's hard for him to fathom how such beautiful music can come out of what seems like such a simple gesture, and how frustrating perfecting the art can be. He's seen it, the pain and the tears, the behind the scenes of the notes pouring into his ears like the side of morning birds on a summer's day by the seaside. It makes him smile to see all the hard work of the boy he's watching play pay off on nights like this.

The audience is transfixed. It always is. It's hard not to be when Dan takes to the keys. When he starts to play, it's like a weight is lifted off Phil's shoulders. Just for the hour or so that he plays, Phil can forget about anything else. The bad things, even the good things, it all just floats away like smoke rings into the heights of the auditorium. It makes Phil feel free, without a single care in the world, and it's quite an addictive feeling.

Which is probably why he turns up to every single performance, never sitting in the audience, where his view of his boyfriend might be obstructed, but always in the wings. Sometimes he'll stand on the side where he has the view of Dan's back, he likes the view of Dan's muscles straining under his shirt, mostly due to nerves more than the playing itself. But usually, he chooses, like tonight, to stand where he can see Dan's face, the way that his expression rises and falls, the way that his eyes fall shut as he loses himself.

Another reason Phil always turns up. Dan is gorgeous, he really is, but he never looks quite as at peace as he does when he's playing for all these people, his talent on show for the rest of the world. The way that his eyes will crinkle slightly, the way that his nose scrunches up in concentration, it's all stunning. Phil loves it.

The performance is over far too quickly, and Dan stands up, pushing the stool backwards. The clapping is so loud that only Phil can hear it scraping across the wooden floor, only Phil can hear the way that Dan sighs a little as he realises how much everyone loved it. The brunette doesn't linger for long on stage, he's quickly skipping away, towards Phil.

With a grin on his face, Phil catches Dan in his arms as soon as he can reach, spinning him around and giggling a little. Dan smiles back, leaning forward to peck Phil on the lips, but Phil pulls away before he can, dodging the kiss and placing his lips on Dan's neck gently instead.

"Hello gorgeous," Phil whispers onto Dan's skin, and Dan shudders, eyes fluttering shut. No one is going to see them here; it's almost pitch black and everyone is too preoccupied clearing out the auditorium anyway.

"Was the show good?" Dan asks, almost anxiously. He constantly seeks Phil's approval, really it's quite cute, in Phil's eyes, and Phil chuckles at him. Dan bites his lip a little when he hears the laugh, and Phil feels Dan stiffen up, so he removes his lips from the younger's neck and looks up.

"Perfect. As it always is. And as you are,"

Dan rolls his eyes, but his lips prick back up again, and he tries to steal a kiss from Phil again. This time, the older man obliges, and their lips fit together as seamlessly as ever. They've rehearsed this more than Dan rehearses his piano solos, and they know exactly which keys to press.

"Are you coming home right away tonight?" Phil breathes against Dan's lips as he pulls away. He blows on them gently, soothing them. They're red raw, probably from the way that he tends to chew at them whilst he plays, and Phil wishes that Dan wouldn't do that, it has to hurt him.

"No. I want to play for a while, once everyone's gone. And I want to show you something anyway, and it won't sound great if I play it on our shitty little baby grand at home," Dan grumbles, and Phil chuckles.

"I paid for that 'shitty little baby grand'," he whispers, and Dan looks around, craning his neck to see if the seats are empty yet.

"I paid for our apartment," Dan jibes, poking Phil in the sensitive spot between two of his ribs, making the older male yelp. Giggling, Dan laces their fingers together and pulls Phil back onto the stage, the auditorium now totally empty apart from them. The cleaners won't show up until tomorrow morning, and most of the backstage crew will have buggered off by now. They're totally alone, the rest of the world oblivious to the hit pianist and his boyfriend messing around.

Dan does a little pirouette with a little bow before he sits back down in his seat, scooting it up so that he's close enough to play. He makes sure that Phil is standing close to him before his eyes flutter shut, and he presses his fingers to the keys.

The music starts almost instantly. A slow yet happy melody, one that Phil hasn't heard before. The older man leans against the side of the piano, watching intently as Dan plays, except this time, it isn't for anyone else. It's just for Phil, only Phil. The thought makes butterflies bubble in Phil's stomach.

It's over before long. It's short, and obviously incomplete, and when he's done Dan stares up shyly at his boyfriend.

"I was trying to compose the other day, and I didn't get any further than that. But it reminds me of you, so I'm going to try and finish it so I can play it for you properly," Dan scratches the back of his neck anxiously, and Phil reaches forwards to cup the younger's jaw in his hand.

"It's already perfect," he whispers, pulling Dan's face forwards so their lips meet.

Dan stands as Phil straightens himself, winding his arms around Phil's neck. It's late, probably past midnight, and he's exhausted, but Phil's touches wake him up, sending sparks of electricity running through him with every light brush of his finger tips.

Phil's hands find themselves wandering down to Dan's hips, the pads of his fingers pressing into the bones that stick out more than Dan likes. With a small groan, Dan pushes one of his hands up into Phil's hair, grasping it with his fingers tightly. Moaning a little at Dan tugging on his hair, Phil pulls back from the kiss, breathing heavily.

"We shouldn't," he begins, unable to resist the temptation and pecking Dan's lips between his words.

"The security cameras are broken,"

"I don't have any lube," Phil mutters, trying not to succumb to what Dan's suggesting so easily.

"I do," Dan admits without hesitation, any shame around Phil when it comes to this long lost. Phil's taken aback by that, and he pulls his lips away, raising an eyebrow. Dan just shrugs. "You never know, do you? We are a healthy sexually active couple. I like to be prepared,"

"I just think you're really horny all the time and you like to think you can get me to do anything, even in public," Phil mumbles, letting himself kiss Dan again. Dan nods, and Phil snorts aloofly, doing his best not to laugh at Dan.

With a small grunt Phil lifts Dan up, hauling him onto the piano. Dan's legs immediately wrap around his waist, bringing them closer together, and Phil shamelessly grinds into Dan a little, earning a moan for his effort. He grins, his lips travelling further down to Dan's neck. At the contact Dan whines, biting his lip to try and contain his noises.

"Don't do that," Phil reprimands, trailing one hand down Dan's stomach to where Dan wants the attention, his mouth still fervently working on Dan's neck, "I want to hear your noises. You're such a cock slut, aren't you Dan? I want to know how much you want this,"

"Mother fuck, Phil, come on, faster," Dan groans, rolling his hips into Dan's, pushing Phil's hesitant palm straight onto both of their clothed, ever hardening dicks.

"Patience," Phil chuckles, but obliges, palming Dan through the fabric of his suit trousers.

Far too clothed to be comfortable, Dan moves his hands away from Phil's hair and struggles to unbutton his shirt, moaning uncontrollably into Phil's mouth as he does. He throws the garment away, before reaching behind Phil's back and tugging the fabric off him too. They break their kiss for a moment so that Phil's own shirt can be discarded, and then Dan's hands are straight onto the bare skin of the boy's back, his nails digging in and running up it.

"You'll leave marks," Phil warns. Not that he's opposed to the idea, not at all.

"That's the point. I want you to wake up in the morning and look in the mirror and see all these marks and just think 'I'm Dan's'," Dan groans, pulling Phil's lips forcefully back down onto his own so they can make out again.

"Correction: you're mine," Phil chuckles, removing his hand and quickly working at Dan's belt.

"Prove it," Dan dares, and Phil growls, more than up for the challenge.

He slides Dan's belt off, throwing it to the floor. It falls with a thud, making them both wince as it resonates around the auditorium. They stop for a moment, and then grins, making a purposefully loud moan, and the sound of it bouncing around the room goes straight to Phil's dick.

"You moan like a whore," Phil accuses playfully, pulling Dan's trousers down as Dan sits further back on the piano. Climbing up to join him, Phil starts placing kisses all over the tent in Dan's boxers, and another well-placed moan echoes in Phil's ears.

"Come on, Phil, I could do better myself," Dan baits, trying to rile Phil up a little. Phil makes an animalistic noise in the back of his throat and shakes his head, moving his lips and pressing them to Dan's belly button instead.

"Show me, then," he asks, and Dan groans just at the thought of that.

He clambers off the piano for a second, his legs jelly-like so he struggles to stand up on his own, and he grabs the small bottle of lube from instead his trouser pocket. As soon as he's back up on the piano, he gets rid of his boxers and throws them away, joining the growing pile of clothing.

With a quick wink at Phil, he kneels shakily, drawing a deep breath as he coats his fingers with the sticky substance. It's taking everything in him not to touch himself, but he wants to give Phil a show and besides, he doesn't want this to be over too quickly.

Tauntingly slowly, he puts one finger to his entrance, his back to Phil so the elder can see every move. He pushes out his ass a bit more, circling himself and groaning exaggeratedly. He hears Phil mirror the sound, and he falls forward a little, his free hand propping himself up.

He pushes the finger in almost agonisingly slowly, the temptation to bury three fingers inside himself all too powerful at this point. But he can hear Phil's heavy breathing, and when he glances back over his shoulder, he sees Phil palming himself through his boxers, his jeans having somehow been taken off when Dan wasn't looking. It's enough of an incentive to continue this slowly.

"You like this, don't you Phil? You like watching me- ah- fuck myself, right? You're imagining that my fingers are your cock right now, aren't you? That you're pounding right into my tight little hole, that you're knocking against my prostate with every thrust? Wouldn't you like that, Phil?" Dan teases, barely able to get the words out as he slips in another finger and scissors them a little, stretching himself so that everything he's saying can happen as quickly as possible.

"Dan," Phil moans, and the way his name echoes around the auditorium makes Dan moan Phil's back, until they're just competing to see who can make the loudest noise. Dan chuckles when he realises what Phil's trying to do.

"You'll never beat me. I'm best at moaning, I'm used to it. After all, I'm such a bad little cockslut, aren't I? Come on, Phil, fuck me, fuck me so hard I can't walk home," Dan turns around, just in time for Phil's lips to be placed against his own, taking him by surprise. He feels someone pull his fingers out of himself, and Phil replaces them with his own, adding a third just to make sure that Dan isn't hurt.

"I want," Dan starts, interrupting himself with a moan, "to ride you,"

"Oh, fuck,"

Phil lies back on the piano, the cold surface sending chills running down his spine. He picks up the bottle of lube from where Dan had left it earlier, and quickly slips off his boxers. Then he's jerking himself a little to coat himself, and he grips Dan's arm tightly, pulling him on top of him.

Dan grins arrogantly, hovering over Phil's tip for a moment, before changing his tune completely and letting his eyes grow wide, an innocent little smirk playing on his lips.

"What would you like me to do, Philly?"

"Don't play around, Dan," Phil warns, gripping Dan's ass and trying to pull him down, but the younger holds steady.

"Oh, do you want me to do something?"

"Fuck's sakes, please, Dan, please," Phil begs, moaning loudly as Dan lets himself down a little and takes just the head of Phil's dick.

Just as Phil opens his mouth to complain again, Dan slams himself down onto Phil, and the elder lets out an obscene noise, a string of curses falling from his mouth as Dan pulls himself up and completely off before impaling himself on Phil's cock once again.

He moves his hands, resting them on Phil's chest and grabbing small handfuls of Phil's chest hair, tugging on them as he moves up and down. Phil tries to thrust up and match the pace, his hands wandering the entirety of Dan's body, up and down his sides, his ass, his nipples that he tweaks harshly just to make Dan moan some more.

"Ugh, harder Phil. You can do better than this, come on, stop slacking," Dan sighs, almost as if he's bored, and that's enough for Phil to push right into the brunette's prostrate, his thrusts lacking any kind of rhythm or control. As the small bundle of nerves is hit Dan's hands fall to his dick and he starts to stroke himself slowly, pinching at the head of his cock to stop himself from coming quite so soon.

"What are you even doing Phil? My fingers were a better stretch than this," Dan's pushing it, he knows that. Phil could easily snap at any moment and just take him up against the piano, but that thought is far too appealing to put him off. In fact, it just spurs him on more. "Maybe I'll just get myself off, that'd be better, wouldn't it?"

That's enough for Phil. As the words are whispered into his ear he just growls and flips them around so he can pull off. Then he slips down off the piano, pulling Dan off with him, and shoves the younger boy up against it, making Dan squeal in surprise.

"I want to fuck you so hard people down the street will hear it. Would you like that Dan? Is that what you want?" Phil snarls as he slams into Dan, knocking the younger's legs further apart with his foot and drawing moans from Dan's mouth.

He sees Dan's hands travel down to his own dick and he reaches for them, pulling them up and forcing them onto the piano. He holds them there with one hand, and leans forwards and starts to press kisses to the back of Dan's neck, undoubtedly driving him insane.

Dan desperately tries to keep himself quiet, worried that if they make too much noise they'll be caught, and he rests his forehead against the wood of the piano, biting the edge of it with to muffle his moans. Phil notices and stops the attention on his neck, instead using his free hand to yank Dan's hair and pull him up.

"Is this hard enough for you, Bear? Are your noises going to be so loud that you'll be ashamed of them? I bet that you'll come without me even touching you anymore, won't you?" Phil chuckles darkly, and he's right, because in that moment Dan almost screams, his head falling back onto Phil's shoulder as he clenches and comes, seeing white.

The sight of Dan's blissed out face tips Phil over the edge as well, and he moans loudly as he spills into Dan, thrusting into the younger boy as he rides out his orgasm.

As soon as he's done, he pulls out, breathing heavily with the effort of standing up. Dan falls to the ground too, yelping in pain when his sore ass hits the ground. Phil notices and chuckles, but pulls Dan closer towards him and wraps an arm around him, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"You're not too hurt, are you?" He asks sheepishly, nuzzling his face into Dan's neck. The younger giggles.

"No. Not a bad hurt, anyway. I like feeling you afterwards. Although, every time I play on this piano now all I'm going to think about is tonight," he reaches for his shirt and yanks it over his head, the auditorium surprisingly cold now they're not doing anything.

"It was your idea,"

"You weren't exactly opposed to it, Phil. You might have to carry me home, though," Dan laughs, stretching a little, and Phil just sighs, shaking his head.

"No one's around. Let's just stay here for a while. I want you to play some more, anyway," nodding his head, Dan looks up at the keys, which seem oh so far away from here.

"Maybe later," he chuckles, pecking Phil's lips.


End file.
